Tan Lines
by Splatter Fall
Summary: Luffy, Zoro, tropical islands and bikini theft.


Tall palms swayed in the warm breeze that gusted over the sun-bleached beach of a small tropical island. Waves washed over white sand and lapped against the hull of the Thousand Sunny where it was docked in the waters near the shoreline.

This stop was an unimportant one. The island was a tiny paradise, and simply a nice rest after days of travel. The beach was a white streak easily seen from the ship's lawn, and Zoro watched idly as Usopp and Chopper's distant figures ran around beneath the palm trees, most likely playing some silly game as the sniper regaled the doctor of one of his great adventures.

Zoro yawned widely and settled down against the railing, his arms folded loosely over his chest, swords leaning against the wall next to him. Resting comfortably in a patch of shade and enjoying the sea breeze sounded great right about then. So, listening to the waves and the faint call of a gull over the shore, the swordsman dozed.

He had nearly fallen asleep when an enraged shout split the air and ruined the atmosphere.

"Luffy, get back here!" Well, that was Sanji. Luffy must have raided the kitchen again.

"I'm going to throw you _off_ this ship!"

Was that Nami? Zoro frowned, then gave a half-shrug and settled in again. Whatever was happening wasn't his prob--

"ZOOOORRROOOOO!" That was Luffy. The swordsman stiffened and looked up just in time to see a red-and-yellow blur flying his way, and then Luffy crashed into him and sent them both rolling across the lawn.

They skidded to a stop in a graceless tangle of limbs and Zoro took a moment to get his bearings before disentangling himself and shoving Luffy away to stagger to his feet. "The hell are you doing?"

Luffy latched onto the swordsman's shoulders, his expression so desperate that it gave Zoro pause. "You have to save me!"

"What?" Zoro blinked. This could only end badly.

Luffy's hold on the swordsman's shoulders tightened as he looked frantically back in the direction he had flown from. "I was getting a snack in the kitchen" - Zoro concluded he had been emptying the fridge - "and Sanji came in and got really mad so I ran away and Nami was sun-bathing and I needed something to distract Sanji so I stole her bikini top but then they were _both_ chasing me and--"

Zoro had stopped processing his words at "stole her bikini top."

"You _what_?!" Zoro looked down quickly to see that his captain was indeed holding a small swath of orange cloth and string that could only belong to the ship's navigator. "And then you ran over to _me?!"_

Luffy looked like he was caught between laughing and pouting. "Well I thought you would save--"

"Are you helping him, Zoro?!" Nami shrieked as she charged into view, one hand clutching the edge of the towel around her chest. Sanji was on her heels, and the pair carried a shared murderous aura that scattered the small group of seagulls that had been perched on the Sunny's rail.

Luffy and Zoro gaped at them for about half a second, and then the captain jumped on the swordsman backpack-style with his arms flung around Zoro's neck and his legs locked around the swordsman's waist and cried, "Jump!"

Already way ahead of Luffy, Zoro didn't bother trying to pry the rubbery arms off his neck as he ran for the railing.

One quick jump and Zoro kicked off the railing of the ship, sending both himself and Luffy plunging into the water with very little finesse. And, of course, Luffy was laughing like a nutcase with one hand clamped on his straw hat to keep it on his head.

They hit the water with a resounding splash just as Nami and Sanji hit the railing.

"Luffy! Get back here so I can kill you!" Nami shouted at the water, slamming a fist on the wood of the rail. "Zoro I will increase your debt a _thousand times!_"

"Marimo, how dare you help him when he did such a thing to Nami-san!" Sanji added with much outrage, but as he thought over his own words he had to pause.

Luffy had stolen Nami's bikini top. Which meant Nami was standing next to him _without_ the bikini top. And under that towel there was no bikini top.

Sanji promptly forgot what he had been screaming about and turned to Nami, practically spewing hearts. "Nami-swaa---"

He was cut off when the navigator pitched him off the ship. "You're as bad as them!"

Already halfway to shore, Zoro grinned when he heard the splash. Now paddling toward a startled-looking Usopp and Chopper with a water-logged Luffy clinging to his neck for dear life, the swordsman decided maybe this wasn't so bad.

It was hot anyway, and a swim in the ocean was just what he needed to cool off.

~ ;3 ~

XDD I have no idea where this came from. I was working on Winter Wonderland and this other one-shot I wanna do, and this image of Zoro running for his life with a Luffy on his back jumped into my head. XDDD And thinking of a summary for this thing was _hard!_  
;D I'm so productive.

**Edit/  
o-o I had posted this yesterday evening, but it spazzed and I couldn't make it work so I deleted it and went to bed. XDD Here it is!**


End file.
